


No Surrender, No Descent

by Sjukdom



Series: A Bastard Angel [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjukdom/pseuds/Sjukdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you don’t care about your badge anymore, right?” asked Harvey and motioned to the right. “You’ll need something from that box.”</p><p>Jim showed him a tiny bottle of lube instead, nearly empty and covered with finger marks.</p><p>“Good choice”, Harvey smacked his lips and smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Surrender, No Descent

**Author's Note:**

> I used the lyrics of Laibach's song "No History" as the epigraph and the title for this story.

  
_I'm here to take you forwards_  
_You gotta kill your stupid fears_  
_You got your whole life_  
_You'll need a sharp knife_  
_Don't wait!_

“So you don’t care about your badge anymore, right?” asked Harvey and motioned to the right. Jim’s glance followed his gesture, catching the pale glow of sunlight that painted tiny hairs on Harvey’s forearm gold.

“You’ll need something from that box.”

Jim approached the drawer and opened it, looking at the variety of weapons inside it. Anything you need to break teeth, split lips, smash noses. Anything you need to cause as much pain and fear as required. Anything you need to fight.

Jim ran his fingers upon cold metal and sharp edges. The sunlight touched them, too, but this had nothing in common with the soft glow that rolled upon Harvey’s grey hair, making them red again, that veiled his face, returning him into the times Jim had never seen. When he was younger and so like him, untouched by cynicism and disappointment.

Jim suddenly felt that it was too early for this. He will fight later, and split and break and smash. It will all happen eventually. But right now he was willing to feel something different from the coldness and deadly hardness of objects designed to mutilate and kill. Something warm, hot even like human body bathing in sunbeams. Some other kind of hardness that made itself from soft flesh.

He closed the drawer and reached for another one. Harvey talked on, paying no attention. When Jim straightened up and turned to him, he finally glanced in his direction, still muttering something about Arkham. Perhaps, he was waiting for Jim to pick up a weapon and was curious what it would be. If so, he didn’t look surprised, when Jim showed him a tiny bottle of lube instead, nearly empty and covered with finger marks.

“Good choice”, Harvey smacked his lips and smiled.

Jim felt the familiar twitch of upcoming erection, heartbeat speeding up, throat tightening. The clothes seemed uncomfortable and unnatural even. Blood heated up, bringing the color to his cheeks and filling his cock.

“Need some help?” asked Jim, approaching Harvey that stood motionless, still smiling. Now it was more predatory kind of smile, a reminder that these lips were designed not only for swearing and grumbling, but could also leave marks that didn’t heal for weeks. And that there were teeth behind them that bit into neck and buttocks with equal intensity. And tongue that slid into Jim’s mouth as easily as into his hole.

“Yes, please”, said Harvey ceremoniously as if Jim offered him a cup of tea. He still didn’t move, even when Jim approached him, getting rid of his coat and shirt on his way. When he looked at Harvey questioningly, the other man grinned.

“You’re on your own now, right? Do everything yourself, then.”

Jim shook his head at this remark, but couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Harvey smirked, when Jim got down on his knees before him and started to unzip him. He pulled out his cock, already fully hard, thick veins bulging under delicate skin. Drops of pre-cum glistened on its head and Jim swallowed, instantly remembering the taste of this liquid. He always licked it off first, enjoying the complicated mix of various tastes on his tongue and feeling of slick reddened skin under it.

Before doing his usual ritual this time, Jim looked up with mocking accusation in his eyes.

“It seems you’re doing fine without any help.”

“Shut up, boy scout, and get to work”, Harvey patted his head and pushed it a little towards his cock. Jim raised his eyebrows and finally wrapped his fingers around Harvey's cock and held it in its place while working his tongue and lips around its head. Harvey’s breathing became uneven and he clutched Jim’s hair, pressing his face tighter into his groin and making him take his cock into his mouth.

Jim bobbed his head a few times, feeling Harvey’s cock touching the back of his throat and not taking it deeper. He held Harvey’s hips with one hand, fingers of other playing with his rough pubic hair. After another sucking movement of his lips and tongue, Jim let his cock slip from his mouth with a wet sound, smearing his left cheek with his own saliva. Harvey’s moaning became instantly disappointed.

“I have to do this on my own, too?” asked Jim as he stood up and put off his pants and underwear. Harvey took a few steps back and collapsed onto the coach, struggling uselessly with his shirt’s buttons.

“Of course, man”, said he, giving up and laying back, legs spread, hands limp, wet cock resting on his stomach. Jim’s own burned for attention. He cocked his head to one side and bent over Harvey, holding the bottle of lube right before his face.

“I won’t manage without you”, Jim said seriously. Harvey squinted at him as if weighing his words, then grabbed the bottle and squeezed some lube onto his palm.

“Let’s do this”, Harvey mocked Jim’s own heroic voice so perfectly he chuckled. And gasped, when Harvey stuck his slippy index and middle finger inside him, touching his prostate symbolically before pulling them out. Harvey took Jim by his hips to position him in the right way and with a grunt guided his cock inside him. Jim inhaled, when its head squeezed itself into his body, spreading his not so well prepared for now hole mercilessly and exhaled, feeling Harvey’s cock going deeper. Good that they at least had some practice before. Good that he cared enough to prepare himself before visiting Harvey. He lost his breath, when his cock hit his prostate again.

Harvey felt Jim’s muscles loosening a bit and started to push inside him, tired of waiting for him to move on his own. Jim finally pulled himself together and answered his movements, rocking back and forth, his own cock rubbing upon Harvey’s shirt. Finally noticing it, Harvey caught it firmly with his free hand and began stroking it wildly to the rhythm of their squirming bodies. Jim whimpered and clutched Harvey’s shoulders with sweaty hands. The sun was still shining, outlining shamelessly their groaning and gasping forms.

The ride was too quick for Jim’s taste. He was also upset that Harvey pulled his cock out before he came, though he knew he had no time to take a proper shower after being filled with semen. But it would be nice to feel Harvey inside just for a bit more time, so hot and sticky.

Harvey sniffed, when he looked at his shirt, soiled with Jim’s come.

“You’ll pay for laundry.”

Jim leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Harvey’s for a moment. He sat with closed eyes, longing for another second of peace before going to war.

“Better now?” he asked softly. Jim touched his heaving chest for the last time, preparing himself for the weight of dangerous tools, awaiting him in the upper drawer.

“Better”, answered Jim and even believed it.


End file.
